Bluebird Assembly Warehouse
The Bluebird Assembly Warehouse was a location used to store SAMCRO's artillery for the One-Niners on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. The warehouse itself was used for a dummy corp set up by SAMCRO, which sold "Blue Bird" bird seed, though that was just a front for the assembling and housing of guns. History The facility itself was used to store prominently M4 Carbine Assault Rifles with Laser Scopes and Glocks, though other guns were also stored here (likely rifles and shotguns). At least two illegals were apart of an assembly crew for the weapons, with a watchman known as Rodrigo Carpio. It is likely that SAMCRO attorney Rosen was used to scope out the location in the first place, as he was later consulted on finding new spots following the destruction of this warehouse. The original location was secluded, off the charts for the most part and a perfect place to store weaponry. Unfortunately, this news was privy to the Nordics, who used this opportunity to push out both SAMCRO and prevent the One-Niners from gaining their weapons by siding with the Mayans. The Mayans first found and killed the watchman Rodrigo, dumping his body in Charming's jurisdiction. Whistler then drove the men to the warehouse, staying inside the truck while Marcus Alvarez and his three cronies entered the warehouse. They raided the M4's and a majority of the glocks, loading them into the truck while Alvarez handed a gas canister to one of his men. He told him to burn it all down. The fire eventually ignited propane tanks housed on the property and the entire facility exploded, with the blast being seen in at least two counties (including a nearby gas station where Louise Hoffman worked). The area was lit ablaze, doused by the San Joaquin County‏‎ fire department who remained on scene through the following day. Sheriff Vic Trammel arrived along with them, shortly before SAMCRO. He discovered a pair of bodies burnt to a crisp, found hiding in a utility shaft on the property. He proceeded to guard the location, waiting on SAMCRO and told them about the explosion, as well as the M4 Carbines and Glocks having been stolen. He then shows them the bodies and agrees to get the fire chief on board, to avoid this spilling out of control. A day or so later, Deputy David Hale arrives with a warrant for the location, as the night-watchman Rodrigo was killed "50 yards within charming". He discovered the bodies and kept his men posted, while SAMCRO worked on getting rid of those very corpses (as both contained semen from member Tig Trager). They were able to get Chief Wayne Unser to call off Hale's patrols, allowing Tig and Bobby Munson to retrieve the corpses. Ultimately, the location served as one of the first (if not original) storage for SAMCRO's gun-running, until they later secured property at an even more secluded warehouse which also doubled up as their holding for kilos of cocaine muled for the Galindo Cartel. Category:Locations